Soundproofing is any means of reducing the sound pressure with respect to a specified sound source and receptor. There are several basic approaches to reducing sound: increasing the distance between source and receiver, using noise barriers to block or absorb the energy of the sound waves, using damping structures such as sound baffles, or using active antinoise sound generators. Soundproofing affects sound in two different ways: noise reduction and noise absorption. Noise reduction simply blocks the passage of sound waves through the use of distance and intervening objects in the sound path. Noise absorption operates by transforming the sound wave. The instant application is directed toward the approach of soundproofing using the combination of distance and noise barriers to block or absorb the energy of the sound waves. We will refer to this soundproofing approach as providing acoustical insulation, i.e., acoustically insulating. Acoustic insulation is the process by which sonic vibrations are converted into heat over time and distance.
Most sound transfer from a room to the outside occurs through mechanical means. The vibration passes directly through the brick, woodwork and other solid structural elements. When sound waves meet with an element such as a wall, ceiling, floor or roof, the element acts as a sounding board where the vibration is amplified and heard in the second space. A mechanical transmission is much faster, more efficient and may be more readily amplified than an airborne transmission of the same initial strength. Thus, there is clearly a need for acoustically insulating the actual structural components of a building, i.e., the walls, ceilings, floors and roofs of a building structure.
Currently, acoustical insulation of a building structure is attempted in several ways. One way is to add a layer of material such as lead or neoprene. Lead and neoprene are commonly used as sound deadening layers in such areas as walls, floors and ceiling constructions where levels of air borne and mechanically produced sound are targeted for reduction or virtual elimination. However, lead and neoprene do not address the lower, most bothersome low frequency vibrations and can be very difficult to install because of their weight and softness. Furthermore, most lead and neoprene acoustical insulation materials are very costly. In addition, these two materials are either heavy (lead) or soft (neoprene), which may make installation of the materials difficult.
Less expensive options for acoustically insulating the walls, roofs, or ceilings of a building structure are limited to installing fiberglass or spraying foam insulation between walls or between a floor and ceiling. Fiberglass and foam achieve some acoustic insulation between the floors or rooms of the building structure, however, these current fiberglass and foam products do not provide ideal acoustical properties. As a result, the thickness of these fiberglass and foam materials has to be increased in order to achieve sufficient acoustical insulation of the building structure. This increase in thickness of the acoustically insulating material in turn forces an increase in the thickness of the walls, ceilings, floors, roofs, etc., which is an obvious disadvantage in the construction industry.
Many existing buildings and homes were built without any acoustical insulation between the floors, walls, roofs, ceilings, etc. Thus, there is a need to add acoustically insulating material to an existing building structure. However, if a structure is constructed without the installation of acoustical insulation, it is extremely difficult and costly to add the current heavy or thick materials at a later date. Accordingly, there is a need for a light weight, relatively thin material that can be added to existing building structures for providing acoustical insulation.
As a result of the aforementioned problems, a need exists for a relatively thin, sturdy and lightweight material which can be easily installed in between a new or existing building structure to provide acoustical insulation to the building structure. The instant invention is designed to provide an acoustically insulating product for a building structure that addresses all the problems mentioned above.